Heaven
by Jade Cade
Summary: Songfic to Heaven by DJ Sammy. Satoshi x Daisuke fluff. Really sweet ending.. please r&r.


Heaven..

Jade- Dang, when I wished on that star I said I wanted to be inspired. I sure got my wish I guess. I can't go two minutes without thinking up something else.

Satoshi- What's this one about?

Jade- You and Dai-chan get a fluff fic!

Satoshi- Who said we needed a 'fluff fic'?

Jade- I did! And I am the almighty ruler of this document! -grins wickedly-

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters... I don't own anything related to DNAngel (except a copy of the manga volumes 1 & 2), and "Heaven" belongs to whoever wrote it and a portion to everyone who has sang it.. That's a lot of people and I ain't one of them. I do however own the idea of this story and will be extremely upset it someone uses it without my permission.

**Warning**- This fic contains Shounen-ai or male x male.. Satoshi x Daisuke. If for some strange reason you to not enjoy seeing these two hotties kissing and cuddling, please leave now. (Or you can just scroll to the bottom of the page and leave your name and address in a review so I can have the nice people with the straight jackets take you away... J/K!) This story takes place early in the morning.. I'm talking like 4 or 5 am...

XOXOX

(Satoshi's POV)

I turn on my side so I was facing Daisuke. My red-haired angel. I slowly reached out towards him, stroking his cheek softly before I pulled him closer to me.

He stirred lightly before cuddling into my neck. He shifted again a few minutes later and a soft moan escaped his parted plush lips. Next thing I know, he's lying on top of me, blinking sleepy ruby eyes. He smiled hazily, "Hey, Satoshi..." he whispered. He pressed his lips against mine gently in a tender kiss. I was slightly surprised when I felt his tongue slide along my lips but I granted him entrance anyway.

_**Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years **_

_**There was only you and me **_

_**We were young and wild and free **_

I moaned loudly as he dominated my mouth for once. He pulled back, slowly breaking the kiss, panting heavily.

"...Daisuke..."

He giggled cutely before burying his head in my bare chest. I couldn't help but chuckle quietly as I wrapped one arm around his thin waist and the other stroking his fiery red hair.

It hadn't been easy but now he was mine. Mine to cuddle and kiss whenever I wished. We had a bit of trouble at first.. Mainly the fear of rejection but after we got together there was the problem of Daisuke's family.

It wasn't because they had anything against homosexuality. (In fact, I doubted anyone could have been more thrilled at the news than Emiko, Daisuke's mother.) It was because I was a Hikari. After reassuring them numerous times that the homicidal blonde angel, Krad, was gone for good, they accepted me warmly.

_**Now nothin' can take you away from me **_

_**We've been down that road before **_

_**But that's over now **_

_**You keep me comin' back for more **_

"Satoshi, are you okay?" Daisuke asked, sitting up and playing with my ice-blue hair. It took a few minutes for the question to register in my mind. I turned my full attention to him and nodded slowly.

He twisted a strand of my hair around his finger as he rest his head on my shoulder. I let him continue in this manner, sighing softly at his gentle touches.

After a while I could tell he was getting tired, and as his beautiful ruby eyes shut. I quickly snatched him into my lap. He only had time to let out a startled yelp before I covered his lips with my own. I slowly deepened the kiss, gently lapping at his bottom lip, asking for permission to enter the delicious and moist cavern. The next part took strong will power... As he parted his lips, granting me access, I pulled away slowly, allowing my breath to ghost over his face.

His eyes snapped open, full of confusion and need. "Sato-chan?" I grinned, tapping him lightly on the nose. "That... was for stealing a kiss. Plus I needed to keep you awake."

_**Baby you're all that I want **_

_**When you're lyin' here in my arms **_

_**I'm findin' it hard to believe **_

_**We're in heaven **_

Aw, now he's using his irresistible pout. "Don't use that pout with me, Niwa. You look like Wiz when you do that." I scolded him playfully.

Said rabbit 'kyu'-ed at the mention of his name and hopped up on the bed.

"But Sato-chan," he whimpered while running a hand over Wiz's head affectionately. "I hosted the Phantom Thief.. I was trained to steal, I don't think you're gonna miss a few kisses."

"Oh but I do. I think I'm going to steal them back." I leered, grabbing his free hand and kissing his fingers softly.

"But Satoshi," he giggled, "You're the Commander, you're suppose to enforce the law, not break it."

I smirked and pulled him closer to me, as Wiz scampered up my arm and perched on my shoulder.

"True, but I don't think the officers need to know." I whispered in his ear, nibbling the lobe lovingly.

_**And love is all that I need **_

_**And I found it there in your heart **_

_**It isn't too hard to see **_

_**We're in heaven **_

He giggled sweetly again then moaned low in his throat, his hands tangling in my usually tidy hair. He pulled me close to him, and I planted another kiss on my sweet angel's lips. This time I didn't pull away when he parted his lips.

Instead, I coaxed his tongue into play and the battle for dominance began. I pushed him back against the pillows, straddling his waist. I was oddly reminded of my first encounter with Dark, even though I knew it had been Daisuke in control when I pinned him beneath me...

Wiz ran down my back and took a flying leap off the bed.

"Fine, you win." he stated, smiling up at me. His eyes so full of love, and it was all directed at me. I had never had anyone in my life who had loved me until Daisuke and for that I was most grateful.

I nuzzled his nose with mine, my hair falling onto his face gently, tickling him. "Satoshi..." he pouted cutely, batting my hair away from his cheek.

"What?" I asked with a fake innocence. He sighed blissfully and kissed me lightly on the lips, and this time we were both content to let it remain chaste.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I replied, laying down next to him and wrapping both arms around his lithe form.

_**Oh - once in your life you find someone **_

_**Who will turn your world around **_

_**Bring you up when you're feelin' down **_

I nuzzled into his neck, breathing in his warm, sweet strawberry scent. But the moment ended too soon as Daisuke pulled away, sitting up and staring out the window.

I tugged on his arm gently, leading him outside onto the balcony. There were no seats out here since it was rather small but it didn't matter..

I slid down against the wall, sitting with my legs drawn up a bit as Daisuke went to the railing. He looked so peaceful, watching the calm night sky.

A few moments later he crawled to sit between my legs, relaxing back against my chest. His head tilted back to rest on my shoulder, his eyes half-lidded as he watched the sky.

_**Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me **_

_**Oh there's lots that I could say **_

_**But just hold me now **_

_**Cause our love will light the way **_

"Look." his voice was low and sleepy as he pointed up into the night. And as hard as it is to belief, there, right under the bright full moon were two stars. The stars were moving far too quickly and were headed straight for each other. Then the stars faded from sight completely.

I blinked and shook my head. There was no way I just saw that... My mind had to be playing tricks on me. But then, why had Daisuke seen it too?

I wrapped my arms tightly around Daisuke's shoulders and caught his gaze for a second. His tiredness forgotten, he had a look of confusion and excitement in his eyes and a baffled half-smile upon his lips.

I shook my head slowly as an answer to his unanswered question.

What did we just see?

_**I've been waitin' for so long **_

_**For somethin' to arrive **_

_**For love to come along **_

As I pondered this I caught a sound, barely noticeable but it was there. A quiet shuffle, a small flutter. Daisuke must not have heard it for he reminded silent.

_-shf-_

There it was again, louder this time.. All of a sudden whatever made that sound must have taken off for there was a sudden current that blew past me and ran through my hair.

It sounded familiar in a way and I felt a cool, soothing feeling in my heart... in my soul. I was snapped from these thought as I felt something warm and feathery drifted past my arm.

My gaze turned to look above at the sky and instantly the air around us was filled with black and white feathers.

"Dai?" I questioned, wondering if maybe this was all a dream... He made a small sound in his throat, his attention focused on the feather-filled sky. He had a dreamy expression on his face and try as I might I had to smile too.

_**Now our dreams are comin' true **_

_**Through the good times and the bad **_

_**Ya - I'll be standin' there by you **_

The radio announcer's voice came through the speaker as the song came to an end, echoing around the room. "That last song was a request to Hiwatari Satoshi and Niwa Daisuke from the angels of Dark and Light."

Daisuke's gaze met mine in a moment of surprise before he turned his gaze the fading starry sky outside. I knew he was thanking Dark, and even I had to thank Krad.

XOXOX

Jade- OMG! What have I done! Satoshi is so out of character that it's not even funny... Now he's going to let Krad come kill me.. I'm too young to die! -hides behind Daisuke-

Satoshi- I'm not going to kill you this second Jade..

Jade- That's reassuring. Is it just me or does this fic alter between fluff and something a little more citrus-y? I made Sato-chan very romantic..

Daisuke- -giggles- Okay, well please review..


End file.
